A goodbye gift
by Twask
Summary: La scolarité de Kishibe au collège Kirkwood touche à sa fin. La cérémonie de remise des diplômes achevée, reste à aller saluer son coach. L'occasion est parfaite, non...? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, serait-il tenté de penser. Mais l'hésitation reste présente... tout comme l'envie de se confesser. Kishibe x Afuro, OS.


Disclaimer : Les personnages qui interviennent ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à Level-5... sauf erreur de ma part...

* * *

- Coach... J'étais venu vous dire au revoir... Je ne vous ai pas vu à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes...

Afuro se retourna, lâchant un instant la rampe de métal et le panorama qu'elle offrait, et fit face à son ancien élève.

- Bravo, Kishibe. Excuse-moi si je t'ai déçu par mon absence, ce genre d'évènement n'est pas l'un de ceux que je préfère... Je suis assez... nostalgique... Me dire que tu ne seras plus l'année prochaine... c'est dommage... Je suis certain que tu as une grande carrière professionnelle devant toi, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir... soupira Terumi.

- J'étais aussi très attaché à vous, vous savez... Chez moi, c'est moi qui m'occupe seul, avec ma mère, de tous mes frères et sœurs... Vous étiez le premier à autant vous intéresser de moi... Je suppose que le mot le plus approprié serait « merci », mais... j'ai le sentiment que ça ne suffirait pas... avoua Kishibe, nerveux, qui regardait ses pieds.

Le blond passa le revers de sa main contre la joue de son élève, et répondit avec douceur,

- Je m'étais pourtant juré que je n'aurais aucun favori...

Il se recula de quelques pas et reprit sa position initiale, à admirer le paysage, puis détacha la cordelette qui gardait ses cheveux attachés et les laissa voler au vent, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Taiga, jusque là très mal à l'aise, s'osa à demander,

- Monsieur... ?

- Kishibe ? répondit Aphrodi, sans dévier.

- Je sais que ça n'a aucun rapport... que vous vous en fichez probablement... mais... hm... comment dire...

Il hésitait, s'emmêlant les mains l'une dans l'autre derrière son dos, devenu aussi rouge que la cravate de son coach, et bredouillait, mais trouva la force d'achever,

- ... Vous avez déjà aimé quelqu'un ?

- Aimé ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Par amour... plus que par sympathie, vous voyez... ? précisa-t-il.

- Oui. A mon âge, tu sais, on a déjà vécu ça une ou deux fois... souffla le coach.

- Vous les connaissiez bien ? Elles vous aimaient aussi ? poursuivit le bleuté.

Le blond soupira, laissant sa tête basculer vers l'avant, comme dérangé par cette dernière question. Toutefois, pour éviter que son cadet ne reste sur sa faim, il pensa bon de l'informer,

- Je ne me suis pas... apte... à aimer... les femmes... contrairement à la plupart des hommes... tu comprends ?

- Vous êtes-... oh... Excusez-moi ! C'était indiscret de vous demander quelque chose de pareil ! s'écria Kishibe, devenant soudain rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner... et ce n'est pas si grave. Je ne suis pas le premier footballeur ''gay'' de l'histoire, se contenta de répondre Terumi, passif.

L'élève fit quelques pas en avant et se figea aux côtés de son professeur, adossé à la rampe, les yeux rivés sur le bout de ses chaussures et les mains serrées, l'une d'elle déformant alors totalement le papier du diplôme qu'il aurait pourtant dû conserver précieusement.

Devait-il lui dire ? C'était son dernier jour au collège, après-tout... La dernière journée qu'il pourrait passer seul, enfin... aux côtés de son coach. Ensuite, ce ne serait plus que de brèves entrevues pour se donner des nouvelles, il grandirait, et il l'emporterait dans sa tombe. A coup sûr, il allait le regretter. Mais comment le lui avouer... ? Ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on sortait à tout bout de champ, et encore moins à quelqu'un comme... Afuro Terumi... Dans l'ensemble, il ne devait pas ignorer qu'il avait tout pour plaire, que ce soit physiquement, caractériellement, intellectuellement : il était envié de tous, et aucune chance pour qu'il n'en soit pas conscient.

Il l'aimait... C'était tellement flagrant... Tous les membres de l'équipe l'avaient compris, sans exception. Mais même lui, ce blond qui était d'habitude le stratège le plus fin et clairvoyant qu'il connaissait, il n'y avait vu que du feu... Kishibe venait presque à en regretter tous ces meilleurs moments, ces occasions en or qu'il aurait dû saisir pour tout lui dire. Seulement, il ne lui restait que cette dernière journée. Pas une de plus. C'était tout ou rien.

- Coach... Je devais vous dire quelque chose...

Il était comme lui, non ? Il devrait le comprendre... Qui peut mieux comprendre un homme en difficulté qu'un autre partageant le même sort ?

Les yeux légèrement plissés, comme attendant quelque chose de bien précis, Afuro laissa son regard se poser sur un Taiga immobile.

- Oui, Kishibe... ?

Lui aussi, tout comme Kishibe, voulait le dire. Mais il n'en avait pas le courage. C'était trop... dur. Cette vague de chaleur que chaque parole de l'adolescent lui conférait. Il avait déjà aimé, il y a longtemps, mais désormais, il avait peur. Peur d'aimer de nouveau. Surtout peur d'aimer un élève. Tout le monde ne voyait en lui qu'en fringant jeune-homme, que rien n'atteignait, qui n'avait peur de rien, mais au fond, il n'était qu'un lâche. Ce garçon de moitié plus jeune que lui ferait le premier pas, lui attendrait.

- Je voulais vous demander…

- … Oui…?

- Si je vous disais que… c'était vous que… que j'aimais… Quelle serait votre réaction… ?

Tout avait été dit avec incertitude. Il s'attendait tant que ça à être rejeté ? Mais c'était stupide… L'éphèbe ne demandait que ça depuis des années. Kishibe était de loin l'une des personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus, aux côtés de l'équipe de Zeus, d'Inazuma, et de quelques membres des Dragons de Feu.

- Et bien… commença le coach, contenant la joie qui le submergeait comme il l'avait toujours fait lors de certaines discussions avec son élève, qui ne manquaient pas de le stimuler, Ce serait assez… bienvenue, comme annonce…

- Bienvenue… ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il se retourna vers Taiga, le sourire aux lèvres, et laissa paraître ses yeux aux coins desquels perlaient des larmes de joie.

- H-Heu... Coach ! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?! J-Je…. Excusez-moi ! Je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça, c'était stupide !

- En quoi était-ce stupide, Kishibe ? demanda Terumi, posant une main sur son cœur, Je sais que tu as toujours voulu me faire plaisir, quelque soit la façon dont tu devais t'y prendre… Et là, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux… Alors pourquoi était-ce stupide… ?

- B-Ben… Vous… Vous pleurez…

- Si je pleure, c'est de joie. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire le fond de ma propre pensée, et je doutais donc que toi tu ne me donnes jamais la tienne… Et… si je ne suis pas venu à la remise des diplômes, c'est uniquement parce que j'avais peur de te gêner… C'est vrai, après tout… Je passe mon temps à t'appeler, à demander de tes nouvelles à ceux de l'équipe quand tu ne peux pas venir... Tu dois te sentir suivi... et ayant vécu la même chose avec un coach fou, quand j'avais ton âge, je me rends compte que c'était bien la dernière attitude à avoir...

- Vous vous trompez... le contredit automatiquement Taiga, ferme, Au contraire. Ma mère ne pouvait pas m'offrir ce que j'obtenais de vous. Mon père, n'en parlons pas... Il ne fait que verser une pension ridicule pour ses sept enfants et leur tutrice... alors être avec vous... c'était ce que je n'avais jamais eu... Un grand frère pour veiller sur moi... un meilleur ami... un père...

Le coach se pencha au-dessus de son élève et lui glissa à l'oreille,

- Et serait-il possible d'aller encore au-delà des rapports familiaux ?

Taiga ne devint pas plus rouge, faute de le pouvoir, mais se raidit, tremblant, et déglutit. Encore un cran plus bas, Afuro arriva en face de Kishibe, pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'une courte distance, deux ou trois centimètres tout au plus, qu'il se dépêcha de couvrir en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut intense mais bref, car il se retira l'instant d'après, ce qui n'empêcha pas le jeune diplômé de frissonner de plaisir.

- H-H-Heu... J-Je... C-C-C'était... bredouilla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

- Prends ça comme un cadeau d'au revoir... murmura le blond, restant en face de lui.

Il posa son front contre le sien et ajouta,

- Merci pour ces formidables années, Kishibe. Je ne les oublierai pas tu as ma promesse.

Puis il se releva, resta un long moment à fixer celui avec qui il venait d'échanger un baiser, et se retira, rejoignant une voiture noir, qui l'attendait contre toute vraisemblance.

Après que son coach soit partit, le bleuté repassa le bout des doigts sur ses lèvres, encore en état de choc. Cet échange avait eu un gout sucré... Il n'aurait pas su définir le bonheur qui l'envahissait à ce moment présent, mais ce qui était certain c'est qu'il se sentait pousser des ailes... les mêmes, sans doute, que celles de son mentor...


End file.
